digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of characters in Digimon World: Next Order
Kouta's name Given that both Kouta and Himari's surnames are related to water, both of them have Partners who can evolve into Great Dragons, and both of their Partners have names somehow related to snow, do we want to claim "kou" may come from light, like Himari's name being similar to Hikari's? 19:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Anyone? 21:30, September 18, 2015 (UTC) WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Page. That page is what introduces the two Partners system. Given that the double Partners are being illustrated by WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, and the former's blurb states it is "Agumon's last Evolution", do we want to claim those forms are canon? 19:45, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'd say yes. Worse case scenario, we qualify it as something like "Agumon and Gabumon digivolved to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in promotional materials" or something like that. Lanate (talk) 03:50, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Crimson Demon of War According to Wikipedia and many English sites, Sanada Yukimura was called "Crimson Demon of War", which is even the title of a book, but there's no citation for it, and looking in Japanese sites, I can only find or . Do we want to be on the safe side and remove the "of War". The "Crimson Demon" is already enough for readers to understand why they would name this Guilmon after Sanada (it is red and evolves into a demon), so removing "of War" doesn't cause loss of context. 00:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC)/21:32, September 26, 2015 (Brasília) :However, the specific word for "demon" here is "oni", and oni are said to be invincible. "Defeating an oni" is an idiom for "accomplishing a highly difficult task", so maybe it's a contextual translation? What do we want to do? 01:09, September 27, 2015 (UTC)/22:09, September 26, 2015 (Brasília) ::Anyone? 02:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC)/23:07, September 28, 2015 (Brasília) :::It sounds reasonable, but I'm going to have to withhold judgment until we get more context. 18:39, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Luce The source code for the official spells it as "luche". Do we consider this the romanization, or do we keep using Luce? 18:32, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :It's the current romanization, at least. It's quasi-official, and thus shouldn't be retained after we get a more official romanization, but it's better than a fan translation. 21:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Do we still want to claim it comes from "luce" (light) like all the other main human names so far? The name is at least one kana away from "Lucy" (ルーシー) 21:05, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess. 04:27, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Redo edit This edit has issues with bad formatting, being out-of-universe, speculation, and grammar. Please rewrite it to be inline with the wiki's Manual of Style. 16:32, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Bandai images Shouldn't we just use screenshots or leave these blank? Is the Bandai art used in the game for these characters? 21:01, August 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Which ones? ones like the WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon, or the models like Omnimon/MetalEtemon? the models from CS/NO/HM that were uploaded were used by Bandai in marketing, whilst the arts such as WarGreymon etc were also used in marketing etc. All the ones on here have been used by Bandai, whether they're models doing poses or art work specifically referring to those characters (there's actually more artwork for Cyber Sleuth of the Royal Knights we haven't used). Although the Kurisarimon one under the Armageddemon on this one, is actually from Hacker's Memory but it's the same modelMarcusbwfc (talk) 22:41, August 22, 2018 (UTC) ::What I mean is, we have a policy to use an image sourced to the media a character is from (with some wiggle room for stuff like the xros wars manga, where characters and groups spanned both anime and manga, so we allowed anime images for manga characters). So, for V-Tamer 01 MetalGreymon, we use a scan of the manga instead of the bandai art. ::My understanding is that the CS/NO/HM character sections should either use official CS/NO/HM art and models, or use screenshots directly from the game. However, this is another one of those things that's been hashed out between the admins over multiple years and talk pages, so I may be misremembering. 12:57, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :::I'd say it's similar to what has been done for the DS games, unless that's wrong too lol (and seems to have been done 8 years ago). For example, both the DS and Dawn/Dusk (as is Lost Evo) page are using the same uploaded sprites - so for example, the BlackAgumon from World DS is using the models, as is the Dianamon from the Dawn/Dusk (although I changed Dianamon to the CS model, as it was a model of her specifically in marketing etc) and also the Numemon from LE, which I figure is fine, as they're the same models - which is also the case here with our three console games in CS/HM/NO (also Links, +ReArise/Enouncters if they get dubbed). The main difference here though is that the ones I uploaded were provided by Bandai and are doing a pose, though since they're still the model - just doing a post - it should be fine to use say, the Kurisarimon Hacker's Memory model for all the games using said models, cuz its the same one. They also DID upload custom actual art for some of the dudes though (such as the WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon in Next Order, or the Royal Knights in Cyber Sleuth, speaking of which - only Alphamon has his CS custom art uploaded, so I can get to added the other RKs for that if you want). So yeah, like with DS/Dawn/Dusk, it should be a-okay to use a mix of Links/CS/NO/HM models as they're the same ones - and I say mix, just cuz the ones posted by Bandai are official and also look cooler doing poses. So like, as an example - Kyreum uploaded a Links model of WarGreymon, which would be acceptable to use on Nokia's page for Omnimon, as it's the same model. My preference is to use something uploaded by Bandai, compared to a Links model though if we have it available (so EG, we have Dianamon doing a different pose uploaded for both CS and NO, so for Dianamon in CS we use the CS model and for Dianamon in NO, we use the NO model) but we only have one from HM for Kurisarimon, but it should be all good to use said Kurisarimon model for CS, NO and HM. I wouldn't use them for a potential Links field guide though I guess, since we do have models for all Mons from there I guess. (someone else can do Links, I hate mobile gaming lol). So yeah, art first - then a model. We don't have too much art, but there's some not uploaded art we haven't been using which I can get to.Marcusbwfc (talk) 14:34, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :Also, the art was only use in promotion material, the models are used in game for everything.Marcusbwfc (talk) 15:17, August 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Promotional art would probably be preferred, although if 90% of things are the models that might go the other way. As long as it's the correct image for the source, the exact way we go is more up to community preference than policy. The DS games all used the same sprites, except for rare cases where a sprite was downsized in a later game when a Digimon was transformed from boss-only to obtainable. For the field guides, we should try to match the in-game field guides as closely as we can. 20:29, August 23, 2018 (UTC)